We're Adults, McGee
by DesiringPirates
Summary: First NCIS fic, be gentle! Takes place in Bloodbath. What if Tim McGee never left Abby Scuito to go get her toothbrush? And there was an intruder, who threw caution to the wind and attempted to get into Tim's apartment?


Title: We're Adults, McGee

Rated: PG13

Summary: Takes place in Bloodbath. What if Tim McGee never left Abby Scuito to go get her toothbrush? And there was an intruder, who threw caution to the wind and attempted to get into Tim's apartment?

A/N: This is actually _not_ my first NCIS fic, I am writing a multi-chapter case fic now. But I wanted to post something NCIS related with my favorite pairing, to see how well it would be recieved. _Warning_: I have seen lots of NCIS, but not every episode... though I am working on it!! Also, this story... might not be so good, but it is the first story finished in this fandom- you need practice!

**WE'RE ADULTS, MCGEE**

"We're adults, McGee. We can share the same bed." Abby Scuito commented, typing away on Tim McGee's trusty type writer.

Catching wind of what she was doing, Tim hurried over to his writing desk and pulled the rag out of the type writer.

"If you promise to keep your hands to yourself!" He folded up the rag and placed it in it's spot carefully, where it should go, so his space was not out of order. It was important for a first floor apartment, he believed.

Perfect.

"Oh, Timmy, I don't think I could keep that promise." Abby giggled, and walked over to his record collection. "You have very interesting things that I might..." she waggled her eyebrows at him. "...touch."

"Abby..."

"Relax, McGee, I was just kidding."

Tim visibly relaxed. "Then I'll set up the couch for myself."

"Oh not about that." Abby smiled, picking an old Bill Evans record and walking it over to his phonograph. "Couch or bed, I'll be sleeping with you."

McGee watched intensely as Abby carefully lifted the needle and place the record in correctly. Soon, the apartment filled up with nice jazz music.

"You need some Metallica."

"That would disrupt my flow." Tim pointed out, following Abby over to the computer. She turned it on, and he turned it off. "Now why won't you sleep by yourself?"

Abby sighed, and looked at the blank computer screen. "I'm scared, Timmy, alright? I have someone after me trying to kill me, and I am scared. I think I have a right to be."

Tim nodded his head, and gripped Abby by the shoulders. "Come on then. Now is the time that I go to bed."

"But it's only 12:30! That's so early!" Abby complained, reaching for the desk as Tim led her to the bedroom.

"Abby, get into that bed and lay down, or I will tie you down!"

Abby stopped fighting for a second and gave McGee a curious look. "Really?"

Tim sighed and rolled his eyes, and followed the black haired scientist to the bedroom. He closed the door and locked it, and Abby moved a chair in front of it.

"That never works, Abs."

"It does in the movies."

She moved to the bed, taking off the blue workshirt and tossing it to the ground. Tim took his watch off, and yawned as soon as he sat down on the bed.

"Tim, that is my side." Abby sat next to him.

"I always sleep on this side of my bed Abby."

"Please?"

"Alright..." Tim moved over to the other side, and relaxed when he felt Abby rustle over into the bed, and right next to him.

Laying her head on his chest, she reached out and held him. "Goodnight Timmy."

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her. "Night, Abs."

"Timmy?"

"What?"

"I think there is someone at the window."

Tim sighed, and sat up. He looked up, determined to tell Abby she was being paranoid, when all of the sudden-

"HEY!" Tim jumped out of bed, grabbing the gun off of the table by the bed and pointing it at the window, only to see that the man he saw there was gone. "Abby, grab ahold of my back and whatever you do DO NOT let go."

Abby did so, walking with Tim through the living room.

"He might know what door I am." Tim said. "He saw us together earlier today. He saw us together now. I fear he might be targeting US."

"_Us?!" _Abby yelped. A minute later, a knock came to the door.

Tim raised his gun, prepared for anything. "Who is there?"

Silence met him.

"THIS IS NCIS SPECIAL AGENT MCGEE. I AM ARMED. WHO IS THERE?"

"McGee. It's Gibbs." His voice sounded strained, and oddly calm, considering.

"Gibbs!" Abby cried out in relief, and went to open the door.

Tim grabbed her and pulled her back. "Don't!" he whispered. "He might not alone."

Putting his eye to his keyhole, he looked out. Gibbs stared back at him, in an almost emotionless stare. It set off Tim's warning bells.

"Boss? You alone?"

There was a pause. "Yeah." Only more feul to Tim's warning bells.

"Move away from the door. Who ever you are." Tim commanded, pushing Abby back into a closet, and closing the door. "I mean it."

"McGee. It's just me."

"Boss, Abby is safe!" Tim yelled, after pulling a chair up to the door.

From behind the door, he heard a grunt and someone collapsing on the floor.

"MCGEE! Get out here!" Gibbs commanded, sounding more like himself.

Tim bursted out the door, gun poised and pointed at the ground. He saw a NCIS truck driver sprawled on the floor, holding a broken nose, and unarmed. Agent McGee kept his gun pointed at him, stepping behind Gibbs.

"Boss, what happened?" Tim asked, as Gibbs bent down, kicked the guy over and handcuffed him.

"I came by to check on Abby. Saw this guy with a gun, at your window." Gibbs smiled at Tim. "You handled this very well. We also caught Ab's stalker." Standing up with the guy, he looked into the empty apartment, and to a banging sound. "Where is Abs?"

Tim remembered he had locked her in a closet. He rushed over, moving the chair and opening the door.

"Tim!" the goth girl rushed into his arms. "I was so worried!"

"It's alright Abby. Gibbs has the creep." Tim let Abby go, reluctantly.

"Tim?" Abby pointed at the chair. "Is that what blocked me in?" she shot him a satisfied look.

Tim laughed.


End file.
